


House Blend and Home

by gallerae



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallerae/pseuds/gallerae





	House Blend and Home

"One large latte, one large house," the girl said as she placed the containers on the pick-up counter.

"Thanks." Sam picked them up, careful not to drop the bag of pastries as he did so. He made his way around the other patrons of Kiki's Coffee House and headed for the door. A couple who were entering the coffee bar held the door open for him, and he thanked them as he exited.

A few minutes later, settled in his jeep, Sam thought how happy a simple thing like picking up breakfast made him.

He smiled as he drove away.


End file.
